


Spring Thaw

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [42]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka explains spring thaw to Toph. She understands better than she'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: fate, like the wind, swept it away.

* * *

"It's cold," she grumbled, half complaining as she waded further into the water. "And it's moving so fast."  
   
           "It's the spring thaw," Sokka explained, and suddenly he moved into her sight by stepping into the water, blurry, but a definite form for her to focus on. "The snow melts off the top of the mountains and flows down the rivers into the ocean."  
   
           Toph didn't respond, even though she tilted her head in the direction of the mountains so far into the horizon that Sokka couldn't see them and imagined she could understand how the mountains felt, melting away into the sea.

* * *


End file.
